Need
by Netrixie
Summary: Harry has always needed something that he never had a name for. And now he has it. Drarry. HPDM. Maybe a sequel?


**Disclaimer: **Now, really. Drarry? Smut? J.K. Rowling? In the same sentence? *snorts* Yea. The High Queen of Fantasy would not stoop to writing such…. Lovely works of Draco/Harry love. L.M.F.A.O.

**Title: **Need

**Summary: **Harry has always needed something that he never had a name for. And now he does. Drarry. HPDM. Maybe a sequel?

**Authours Note: **So yeah- was watching the 5th movie and the last scene where everyone is walking to the train and Harry, Ron and Hermione are in the front, and then all the way to the left in the middle you see Draco surrounded by Crabbe and Goyle? Yeah- that's what inspired this. Hence- canon as seen by the 5th movie. And _ONLY THAT SCENE _ofthe 5th movie.

**A/N 2:**Written while listening to Ne-Yo's 'Say It'. *evil grin*

**A/N 3:** Dedicated to **ManhattanWitch**. Cuz... well. I really don't know why...

* * *

Dear Merlin I hated him. How could I not, with all the shit he's pulled these past five years? But even now- after Umbrage and Fudge and his _fucking _father- even after all of that I still have the same reaction when I see him.

I want to rip his clothes off of his fucking body. I want to see the perfection his Quidditch gear has hinted at. I want to mess up his perfectly styled hair and leave bite marks across his throat. I want to see him with bruised and pouting lips, heaving for breath, staring up at me as I pound into him from behind.

I want to grab his hair and force his head back- I want his elegant body to be completely mine. In my power- under my control. I want to see him loose that sneer and replace it with a bitten lip. I want to make it so that the only words he is capable of are _'more'_, and _'now!'_

But I can't. Merlin how I _want _to but I _can't_. Do you know what that would look like? The Saviour of the Whole-_Fucking_-World shagging the son of the Death Eater? I thought I had gotten bad press at the beginning of the year? That would be _nothing_ compared to the shit storm that would hit the papers if I did anything about my unseemly… addiction.

Hermione's looking at me oddly- and I really can't blame her. Here I am, in the same compartment I've shared with Hermione and Ron for five years, and now Ginny, muttering incoherently under my breath. Going _insane_. I need to get out of here and away from these friends of mine who mean entirely too well. And I swear to fucking god- if Ginny touches me one more time, I'll hex her.

It would be worth Ron's revenge.

I stand and look at Hermione- really the only one in the entire car that I can trust. "I'll be back in a minute, 'Mione." She nods, and I leave. Luckily everyone treats me like I'm made of glass, now that Sirius has passed away. Yes. I miss him- but the sadness of his passing has only changed into rage and frustration. Damn Bellatrix!

Before I know it I'm in the baggage car, and I sit with a sigh, thanking whatever gods are listening that it's empty. I don't know if I could handle any more people.

That lasts for about a second.

"Oh, poor Potty." That voice- that damnable, fuckable voice. "Can't handle the pity party your friends are throwing you?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy," I say, too busy pleading with those deceitful gods to make the blonde _go away _to care about my comeback. "As you can see, I'm busy."

"Ah, yes," the Slytherin moves into my sight, and I look up at him, "Sitting on someone else's luggage can be _so _draining, I know." His voice is mock-sympathetic, but his face is holding a sneer that is setting me off. Black silk shirt, black shoes, sinfully tailored trousers, and to top it all off the crown of platinum hair. His quicksilver eyes stare at me, as though trying to determine what's wrong with me.

"Potty, you do know that this car is off-limits to students?" his lips quirk up into a rare smile, and even though it is at my expense my blood ignites. "I could get so many points taken off of Gryffindor that your chances of winning the House Cup would be ruined for the next hundred years."

At this point his words have stopped making sense, and for a moment all I can do is stare. It's disconcerting him, I realise, so I let a slight smile grow on my lips. He backs away suddenly, whatever self-preserving voice inside of him setting off the alarms. Too bad for him it's too late.

For years I've wanted him, and right now is perfect. We're alone, there are no teachers, Order members, or other students to be found for two cars in either direction, and I know my magic is stronger than his.

"Malfoy," I begin, and he flees. Something in my expression must have tipped him off, but the doors are locked, silenced, and warded, and as he yanks at the handle I approach. He turns to face me, putting up a brave front as he thinks I am about to kill him. I almost laugh at the very idea.

"If you hurt me my Father will have you expelled," the Slytherin informs me, and I do let myself laugh this time.

"Why the hell would I want to hurt you, Malfoy?"

He cocks his head slightly, and says slowly, "Didn't my Father try to kill you? My Aunt killed her cousin- your Godfather. Uncle Rabastan almost suffocated the Weaslette." I come closer, uncaring of his family's crimes. His voice squeaks. "What are you doing, Potter?"

I've reached him now, and stop. I shrug. "I could give a fuck about your family. I'll kill them if they stand in my way." He stares at me and I shrug again. "What, Malfoy? What else did you expect? Your Father is- for all intents and purposes- Voldemort's right hand man. Bellatrix is his devoted slave, and this Rabastan must be insane anyway. But what I'm concerned about right now is _you_."

He swallows, and shifts against the door, probably hoping that it might have changed its mind about allowing him out. Not that it has.

"You see, Malfoy," I continue, and brace my hands on either side of his head, "there's something about you that just makes me… crazy. I can't figure it out. So I was sitting here, minding my own business, when my own personal demon appears and begins pushing my buttons." Malfoy seems to have lost the ability to speak, but that's alright- for now. Later, I'll want to hear that voice screaming my name.

"And now I'm all riled up, and we're alone," I reach down with one hand and jiggle the door knob. Malfoy flinches. "And the door is locked. You know what I'm going to do now?" The blonde shakes his head, almost terrified. I pause, and stare at him in wonder. He doesn't see- his eyes are closed. But the Slytherin has so many layers' it fascinating, really. The smart-ass who pisses me off, the Death Eater's, son, the bully, the arrogant holier-than-thou prick, and then there's this. The scared, lonely, beautiful boy who knows he's helpless and can't do a thing about it.

Who knows that there's no one here to protect him. And- unexpectedly- a warmth lights in my chest. His mercury eyes open slightly, no doubt wondering when I'm going to start hexing him. Instead, I kiss him.

He stiffens beneath me, unresponsive. I let my lips wander over his, tasting and possessing every bit of them. Hmmm, Cho was nothing like this. That bitch had been all over me, wanting the Famous Harry Potter to want her. But this- this was more like it.

Even with Malfoy just taking it, I knew in my bones that this was what I needed.

Hard planes and muscles, as opposed to soft curves and billowy chests. Thin lips- plump for a boy but _male_- rather than full, curving ones. Malfoy sighs against my lips, and responds. Its slight- more instinctual than willing- but it's enough. I move my hands from the door to his hair, and sink them in as I try to deepen this kiss. He stiffens against me again, the slight relaxation of before long-forgotten now.

I pull away at that, and stare at the sight the teen makes. His lips are red, slightly puffed, but he's staring at me as thought I am the personification of the devil. I grin.

"Who would have known you're a fag, Potter?" the blonde spat, raising a hand and wiping his lips. "The great hope of the Wizarding World likes fucking boys."

I cut him off. "Actually, Malfoy, _you _know." I smile as my words wipe the sneer off of his face, and add, "funny, though. I'd never have pegged you for gay."

Malfoy's sneer is back in full force. "Why'd you kiss me, homo, if you never thought I could be gay?"

"You just proved it, Malfoy. You kissed back." I don't give him time to respond to that before my lips are covering his once again, more demanding this time. This time he fights back, probably pissed at me for that last remark. But he'd been having fun using all those terms, and I'd be damned if he wasn't going to take them back.

"We've got six more hours, Malfoy," I say as I pull away and give him time to breathe. "Before they're done, you're going to be mine."

"What, then?" he asks, and I pause at his voice. Small, toneless. "Are you going to rape me, Potter?" I take a moment to consider his words. Had someone raped him? I saw red at the mere thought, and tightened my hold on the smaller blonde.

"Never, Malfoy." He stared up at me through his lashes at the force behind the words, and for a moment I give him time to think. But I can't help adding- just to see his face- "You're going to be begging for it and me. And you'll never want to leave my side when I'm done."

A flash of anger darts through his eyes, and I hold back a smile. _That's_ my Malfoy. He struggles as I kiss him again, my tongue finding the seam of his lips and pressing for entrance. He continues to struggle even as I slide my tongue into the warm cavern of his mouth, sighing in delight at the divine taste. His frantic motions can't deter me- if anything, they added to my excitement. Malfoy gave up after a minute, probably hoping that I would be annoyed by his lack of response, but he was wrong.

It was awhile before I pulled back, a small, smug smile dancing on my lips. Malfoy stared over my shoulder in silence, expression blank. But I could read him well by this point- and I knew he had been affected. His cheeks were faintly pink- and not the colour they turned from rage. _That_, I knew well. No, this was different. And as close as we were there were just some things it is impossible to miss.

So I rolled my pelvis against his, and smirked at the strangled gasp. His eyes darted to mine for a mere second, but I saw the motion and chuckled. The deep sound startled him, and he looked back warily, as though convinced I was going to curse him with some weird Gryffindor disease… I have to laugh at his expression, and he is immediately angered.

"What the fuck is your problem, Potter?" he spat, so enraged that he neglects to mess with my name. "You're sick, you bastard! How do you think you can get away with this? As soon as I get out of here I'm going to have my Father drag your ass to Azkaban for rape, you deranged psychopath!"

I raise a brow at his outburst, and settle my arms more comfortably around his waist. "Such venom, Malfoy," I reply admiringly, "such rage." He stares at me, astonished and confused. Oh, to manipulate the King of that Art. "I admire you for that, you know- being able to so aptly arrange words into an order that will tear one's soul to shreds. It's too bad I'm immune to it by now, but I praise your effort." The sudden expression of rage was a balm to my lustful heart.

"You dick." Those two words were the only thing he would say, even as I stared and waited for more to come. But soon enough I shrugged, realizing that he would be as stubborn as he could before I broke him.

"Don't worry, Draco." I say, purring his name for effect and smiling as he tenses, "it won't be rape." He flinches away, and for a moment I think he's going to try and escape again. But he merely stands in my embrace, silent. So I place my nose beneath his ear and inhale, my eyes falling shut at the scent of the blonde. He remains steadfast in his refusal to enjoy the sensations I am giving him, but I am not deterred.

No. He will enjoy this.

My lips press lightly on his throat, the fluttering of his pulse tickling my lips. I skim my lips along his skin for a few moments, delighting in the silky softness of the ivory flesh. And still he refuses to respond. No matter. This is not my only skill.

I bring my lips from the base of his throat to beneath his ear with a random path, just barely letting my lips caress his skin, and as I reach my destination I open my mouth and gently, so very gently, take his ear lobe between my teeth and tug. He gasps soundlessly at the gesture, and I smile as I draw his earlobe into my mouth slowly.

For one moment, he leans against me in pleasure, and I can see the expression gracing his face from the corner of my eye. He is so beautiful; I realise, and moan lowly as my need for him inundates my already needy body. He starts at the feel of my moan vibrating through his ear, and presses his lips into a thin line. I smile at the sight- I am getting to him. Good.

I suckle his lobe for a moment more before I release his tender skin and ghost my lips over the pale shell of his ear, familiarizing myself with his every part. A sudden idea struck me, and I smiled. Sometimes I love the way my mind works. Draco jolts beneath me as my tongue finds its way into his ear, and a musical, delicious, pleasured whine left his throat for the merest moment. It was more of a whimper, but I couldn't bring myself to care about the differences.

He was affected by me. I loved it.

I swirled my tongue through the delicate shell, delighting in finding all the hidden areas that produce tremors in my Draco's body. My breath huffed hot against his ear, and he shivered as the moist air tickled the skin. I put everything into this as I felt him melting against me- only a slight lessening of his tension, but oh- the bliss I felt. Who knew _I _would be receiving so much pleasure from pleasing Malfoy? And I never wanted to stop.

Draco jerked away, and I glanced up, startled. What the hell? But his expression was panicked, and I felt my heart soften. "S-st-stop," he stuttered, and leaned away from me. "Please." His voice was low, quiet, and I halted my automatic response.

"Why?" I asked, genuinely puzzled. "You were liking it- at least, I thought so."

"Please," he repeated, ignoring me, "just- stop." I took his chin in my hand and turned his head gently, until I was looking in his eyes. He looked back at first, but kept glancing away as though he were ashamed to be looking in my eyes. What is going on? I wondered. This was Draco Malfoy, self-proclaimed King of all he surveys. What could cause him to be so scared of his sexuality?

"Potter. Let me go."

I looked at him closely, wondering what I should do. But I knew that I would never, ever let him leave like this, so my only choice was obvious. I shook my head. He seemed to collapse inside of himself without moving, and as I released his chin I tightened my hold on him. He was malleable, and for the first time I felt how well his body fit with mine. His head rested on my shoulder and his shoulders fit perfectly under mine.

"What's wrong, Draco?" I ask, and either my soft tone or his first name startled him. He stared up at me from underneath icy lashes, silver eyes searching mine for something only he could name. I stared back, arching a brow at the blonde. He looked away.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Malfoy." He tensed again, but I continued. "You were responding- you liked what I was doing to you. And it was only when you acknowledged that you were enjoying yourself that you withdrew." He refused to look at me, and I shifted him in my grip. "I don't expect for you to tell me what's wrong, because I may not need to know, but I will not allow you to forgo the pleasure I will give you." Oh, I knew that I sounded conceited, but it was Merlin's truth. I _would not_ allow him to succumb to whatever demons haunted his past.

"You're a fool, Potter," was his reply, and I chuckled. At his surprised glance, I smiled.

"I already knew that, Malfoy." He snorted. For a few more moments I let him think- needing to do the same myself. But it was only a minute or so later that I nuzzled the soft skin behind his ear, and inhaled deeply. He shifted, tensing again as I once more began to explore his body. His jaw line, neck, and collarbone all became acquainted with my lips, my tongue tracing delicate paths on the tender skin.

Draco remained passive through it all, but I wasn't bothered by it. Merlin knew I was saving the better stuff for later, when he was sufficiently aroused enough to really enjoy it. At least I knew his ears were… sensitive. I could always go back to them should I crave a response from the pale blonde.

My fingers had been busy while Draco was occupied in resisting my lips, and my left hand slid inside his now-open shirt. I turned away from caressing his neck and rested my forehead on his shoulder as I began to glide my fingers over his torso, watching in something close to awe as his chest rose and fell with each trembling breath. He was watching as well, and his lips parted slightly as my index finger began to trace a path to the center of his chest.

I was torn- watch my own exploring hand, or watch him? I wished to Merlin that I could do both, but it was impossible. So I watched his torso, hoping to intuit his expressions from his reactions. My fingers deftly and skillfully undid the last buttons, and his shirt fell open, though the bottom was still tucked in. He looked… delectable. My hand reflected my thoughts, splaying out on his chest and pressing into his skin.

The breath that he let out was faint, but I felt it on my hair. His breath was coming faster, and I watched, pleased, as his hand latched onto my arm. My tongue flicked out of its own accord to lap at the sweat beginning to bead up, and as I do, I realise something. I _never_ hated Malfoy. I wanted him- all this time. Merlin, I am a fool.

I grin as a thought hits me. I shall have to make it up to him, I guess. After all, all this time could have been put to a much more appropriate use than fighting in the hallways. Fighting in the bedroom, perhaps, would have been a much better idea. I sigh contentedly as Draco's breathing hastens the closer my hand gets to his nipple. He is so beautiful.

When I finally make contact with it, he gasps. My eyes are glued to his chest, watching the rise and fall of it increase as the very tips of my fingers trace light paths around the edge of the pert peak. There is almost no pressure from me on his chest, but Draco's breath is speeding up and I cannot help but be affected.

I slid down his body until my ear is resting above his heart, my thighs screaming at me from their new position. My right arm wraps around Draco's waist, supporting some of my body, and my left slowly increasing its pressure. My head is pounding from the force of Draco's heartbeat, only serving to increase my own fervor. Without even a conscious thought his neglected nipple is in my mouth, wrapped in my tongue, and a surprised whine tears out of my Draco's throat.

I suck on the hard peak, loving the feel of the point pressing into the tip of my tongue, the taste of expensive lotion that reminded me of cinnamon, the feel of his skin silk against my working tongue. Draco's hand wound itself in my hair, the sudden feeling of it shocking me from my trance. I pulled away from his body slightly, letting the rock-hard peak slip out of my mouth at the sight of Draco's expression.

His head had fallen back against the door, his silvery hair cascading down his shoulders. His eyes were slit, staring down at me with something close to awe in his gaze. His lips were parted, and the long column of his throat worked as he tried to moisten his dry mouth. I was instantly hard- harder than I have ever been.

I trailed my lips up his chest, kissing the sharp point of his collarbone, the hollow of his throat, the soft underside of his chin before reclaiming his lips. He was still passive, but this time I felt something different in it. It felt as though he were enjoying it this time.

And my entire body rejoiced at that.

I straightened fully, ignoring the pain in my legs for the moment, and settled myself closer to the pale blonde. I shifted so that I was between his legs, and slid one hand down to his thigh. Draco whimpers under my lips, shifting them the tiniest bit- as though he wants to respond but doesn't know how. It was my turn to whine as that thought made itself known, the mere _idea_ that I was his first (and only, but I didn't quite allow that thought to grow any further) making my entire being melt.

I grabbed his right thigh with my free hand and hooked it around my waist, not missing the gasp that escaped Draco as he realised how close we truly were. He pulled back, eyes wide and bright, and stared at me. I can only guess as to what he saw in my expression- I certainly wasn't conscious of doing anything different- but Draco simply…_melted._ There is no other way to explain it- as though he had decided to _trust_ me. I didn't understand, but I wasn't complaining.

Especially as Draco took a deep breath, and began to shrug his shirt off. I let him do it, for some reason thinking that he needed to, and stared in wonder as his perfect, flawless skin came into view. How I had ever even possibly thought that Draco Lucius Malfoy was less than Godly perfection in a mortal body was beyond my comprehension.

I knew right then that I would never give him up- not to anyone- and certainly not to his Father's Master. Because as flawless as his skin was there was no trace of Voldemort's possession to be seen. Anywhere. I was suddenly- and irrevocably- caught.

The faintest thought flitted through my mind that Draco might have been planning on my complete ensnarement, but I paid it no mind. He _was_ a Slytherin.

My hands had been busy while my mind was occupied, and Draco was completely mine. I knew that, just as I knew that I would never, ever let him go.

I was in a trance as my hands wandered up and down his sides, my eyes fixed on his face. His silver eyes followed my hands, and a sudden thought made me chuckle. His eyes snapped up to meet mine for a split second before widening and searching out my hands again. But they had slid down into the waistband of his pants, cupping the top of his ass and feeling his smooth, silky skin.

Draco's hands surprised me when they found the opening of my shirt, but I leaned back as they gripped my shirt with a strength that I didn't expect. But that was all he did- hold onto me. I took it as permission.

My hands slid further into the tops of his trousers, till my wrists met the waistband. Draco leaned forward against me unconsciously, making it easier to reach him as he did so. He tucked the top of his head under my chin, pressing his face into my neck. I was floored by the action- especially as his hands released my shirt and went to his own trousers, undoing the buttons and allowing me further access.

I almost forgot to be gentle at the action. This beautiful boy was the answer to every prayer that I had ever prayed- my hands thanked my entire being as they explored the smooth, tight surface of Draco Malfoy's arse. I pressed him flush against the door, removing my hands after a quick squeeze, and ran them up his back.

Draco's breath still came in short, quick gasps, and when I wrapped his arms around my neck and carried him over to the one bench in the compartment he clung to me. I muttered a quick spell under my breath, and laid Draco down on a soft Queen Size feather bed. He stared up at me in shock, perhaps not expecting the courtesy, and I stared down at him.

Oh, for a camera to immortalize this moment. My mouth watered at the sight of my long-time rival spread out for me- only me. My jaw clenched. Draco Malfoy was mine.

I knelt at the foot of the bed, and began to finish the process of undressing Draco. Shoes and socks came off easily, our eyes never ending their connection. But when I reached up to slide his trousers the rest of the way off, his hand on my wrist stopped me.

Draco's throat worked for a moment, and when he spoke his voice was low. "I don't quite know how things like this work…" he trailed off, flushing. I wondered what he had to be embarrassed about at this point, but made an encouraging face. Or as much of one as I was capable of at the moment. My mind was elsewhere. It must have worked.

"…but shouldn't you be a bit more undressed?"

My blood caught fire at his shy words. Yes. Yes- I should be undressed. He was right.

I don't remember my clothing coming off- but I do remember dragging his trousers off mere seconds later. And then we were both naked. And I cannot describe how I feel at this moment. The emotions are welling up inside of me and I have to kiss Draco or I'll die.

He arches into my lips, responding as he hasn't done since I've been with him, and my heart ceases to beat for just one moment. Oh, Merlin. This is- he is- perfect. He is perfection. I do not know how I have survived for so long without experiencing this taste- this softsoftsoft skin- this faint whimpering purr that is coming from his throat.

He writhes against me, gasping as our cocks touch and meet before they part. He stares up at me, his eyes a liquid mercury that only serves to heighten my desire. I whimper at the sight and he stares in shock. Ah, yes. He must not realise how much he affects me.

I let my hand wander over smooth, silky ribs, and perfectly formed hips for once moment before I make my intentions clear. Draco cries out as my hand encircles his cock, arching into the touch and closing his eyes. My thumb glides over the tip and a tear leaks from beneath his silver lashes. His hand finds my wrist and holds me tight, but doesn't stop me.

I cannot stand to see his tears and I kiss them away. Draco's wet lashes reveal his startling eyes, and he stares up at me as my hand slowly begins to explore. His mouth is open and he is panting for breath and I simply cannot stop. As his body twists and writhes beneath mine I continue to pleasure him, feeding on his small moans and whimpers and whines.

A gasp breaks through my reverie, and as I stare at Draco's flushed and wanton face he jerks suddenly and closes his eyes with a long, breathless cry. I feel the burning hot cock in my hand jump and explode, covering my hand and Draco's stomach with the thick, white substance. I pump Draco harder, and he cries out in shock as his orgasm continues- probably for longer than it ever has.

When it is over Draco is limp beneath me, eyes closed, panting for breath. I smile down at him, slightly, and dip my fingertip into one of the puddles on his belly. I bring my finger to my mouth, and as I make to place it on my tongue Draco's eyes open and he stares at the sight I make. It is unexpected, I am sure, but I don't let it bother me. I want to see what he tastes like.

As he watches I suck the cream from my finger, and moan at the taste. Just this side of bland, and not bitter at all. Merlin. He really is perfect. A tiny motion from the body under me brings me back to reality, and I smile down at the other teen.

"Tell me that wasn't worth it, Draco," I demand, my voice as thick and hoarse as I've never heard it. It is amazing what this boy can do to me. Draco swallows thickly, and nods.

"No- it was. Worth it, I mean." He flushes, and all of a sudden I am reminded that I haven't come. But an idea comes to mind and I chuckle. Draco looks up, distrustful of the sound, and I smirk. He frowns.

But before he can ask I scoot my body down the bed and take his limp cock in my mouth. His cum still covers it, and I enjoy the process of cleaning his dick, sucking it in and letting it fall out, kissing the tip, licking the sides and caressing his balls. Most of it can fit in my mouth at the moment, though I know that in a few moments he will be hard again.

As I think it, it starts to happen. And I have never felt anything so erotic in my life as the feel of a cock soaked in cum hardening in your mouth. I take him all in as his dick gets longer and longer, and when I am able I swallow around his head and take him all the way down my throat. Draco wails in shock from above me, and I grin around my mouthful.

Something new every day, I suppose, and today is Draco's day to learn what tight, hot, and willing means. I swallow around the cock obscuring my breathing, and Draco's hands wind themselves in my hair as he pulls me even further onto his dick. A sudden thought makes my eyes widen and I stare up at the Slytherin as best I can from my position.

He must never have done this before- any of it. He reacts as though it is all new- he shows no fear for my safety with his cock down my throat. He doesn't realise how hard it is to breathe like this. _He's never done this before._

My entire body tightens, and I put all my strength into willing myself not to come at the mere thought. My eyes are clenched shut, and I've stopped moving as I concentrate on making my body obey me. Draco's hand releases my hair and cups my cheek, no doubt wondering what's going on. I open my eyes and stare up at him, memorizing his face.

With a quick movement I release the throbbing cock. "You've never done this before," I say, staring at my lover in wonder. "You're a virgin."

Draco flushes, and scowls at me. "Fuck you, Potter." He makes to get up, but I hold him down.

"No, no. Don't go anywhere." I don't know what made him stay voluntarily- be it my husky-my throat-has-just-been-fucked voice or my expression, whatever it may have been- but I don't care. He stays. I stare at him and his marvelous body, and for a moment I cannot comprehend what he is giving me.

"Merlin, Draco," I breathe, "thank you." His scowl deepens, and he opens his mouth as if to ask what I mean. But the question turns into a throaty scream, and I hold his hips as he bucks into my mouth, shooting his cum down my throat in thick streams. I lick his balls as I slowly release his newly-limp dick, and suck up every trace of his orgasm.

His harsh breathing fills the room, and I slide up his body to lie next to him as he recovers. I tuck him into my side, his pale body easy to manipulate in the wake of such unexpected pleasure. My hard cock nestles itself between Draco's legs of its own accord, and I ignore it and its selfish needs for the moment.

"You're insane, Potter."

The words are whispered into my throat, and I smile. "Harry, please, and I realise that, thank you for telling me."

A soft chuckle emerges from the satisfied Slytherin, and my smile widens. "Whatever, Harry."

As Draco falls asleep, I wonder at the happenings of this odd day. And then a feral smile comes over me, and I'm glad Draco is sleeping. Let him rest, for now.

This will last for far longer than this train ride.

I swear.

* * *

LOL- this is where it ends- maybe- I think-perhaps.

But this is for **ManhattanWitch.** My shnister!!! Lol. I hope you all enjoy the random smutty loveyness that I had to get out of my head. Don't these two make a cute couple? Lol- I'm a dork.

So, feel free to tell me which thought- tell me you want a sequel- tell me how marvelous of a writer I am (LMAO!!!! You don't have to, really…. But please do…. XD)

I couldn't go another day without writing happy/smutty/lovey-dovey/drarry. You know how it is, right? And besides- you should all be happy that I have deviated from the depressing fanfics with the suicidal and homicidal themes…. Lol

Ta!

Netrixie

P.S.: yes- there is supposed to be a change between Harry's need for Draco at the beginning and his need for him at the end. Goes from wanting to posess to wanting to cherish and keep forever.

**VOTE ON MY POLL!!!!!!!! Please?**


End file.
